<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 6:AU by sp4rklefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086803">Prompt 6:AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish'>sp4rklefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, fuck it im making it a character tag, honestly why this is OTP and OC ber because i had to include midas and brutus at some point, oh yes. im back on this au, one of the meet cute scenarios i have for this au, seagull shifter, selkie midas is all i think about, selkie!midas, skye is seagull selkie, wildlifebiologist!brutus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus is doing his job, observing tide pools. There shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 6:AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will get my shit together one day and make a proper selkie!midas art. be it comic or writing. one day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brutus was on a routine tide pool check. His bag full sample bags, sample vials and a few tags. He wasn’t sure he would find any fish worth tagging in the pools. But better be prepared then regretful. Before he came to the second to last pool he heard splashing. Loud splashing and laughing. He hurried over hoping to shoo whoever was disturbing the pool. Just a seagull. And a flash of orange. Brutus couldn’t believe his eyes. It was a yellowish-orangey fish with black scale outlines. It holy fuck it was a koi. He stared at it for a few seconds. Overwhelmed that a koi of decent size was in a tidal pool. That must have been what he heard. Someone dumping a rather large pet. Does...does he tag it and leave it? Does he call a fish rehabilitator? Do those even exist? He was very unsure. But he did know how to log fish. The koi was….well. It had an attitude. It was pretty aggressive. “Luckily I have thumbs!” He grunted as he caught the fish. “and know how to use them. Fucking shit. You are a handful.” he swore the fish gave him a mean side eye. It fought back while he tried to weigh it and measure it. He put it back in the tide pool while he rummaged through his bag for options. He didn’t want to waste his nicer tags on a fish that he didn’t know what to do with. He settled on a blue dye. He wrestled with the fish again and got a few lines done. He sat back with a sigh. He didn’t have anything to transport a fish. He might in his truck. He got his phone out and started calling people who may know what to do. When he got back down to the tide pool. The koi was gone. “HOW!?” he exclaimed. A lone seagull looked at him and gave a few caws. This was a strange day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>